1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera case that can be used with a camera (for example, a film with lens).
2. Description of the Related Art
As a case for a film with lens, there has been proposed a case that enables pictures to be taken with the case still attached to the film with lens. This case has the following problems.
(1) It is easy for light from a flash to go around the lens via the case. If the light goes around the lens, the quality of photographs taken is degraded due to the effects of this light. There are two causes of this light going around the lens. One is that light is reflected by the inside of the case. The other is due to a pipeline effect where light passes through the thickness of the case.
(2) The case often has a strap. With a conventional case, a strap is attached firmly to the case body. However, when the strap can be worn around the neck, it is desirable to avoid having a strong force act on the person's body via the case body or the strap. In order to achieve this, it is desirable for the strap and the case body to separate when a strong tensile force is applied to the strap.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above described situation. A first object of the present invention is to provide a camera case that can improve the quality of photographs. A second object of the present invention is to provide a camera case where it is possible for a strap and a case body to separate smoothly when a strong tensile force is applied.